Restore My Heart
by Dory
Summary: Takes place during 'The N Men' when Jimmy takes his friends back to the lab and waits for them to wake up. Ponders what Cindy was trying to tell him before she fainted. Please read & review!


**Restore My Heart**

**By Jessie G. AKA Dory**

Author Note: This story takes place during The N Men – during the scene after Jimmy is normal again and takes his friends to his lab – however we don't see that scene so I decided to write it. If you have not seen that episode, I would suggest waiting to see that episode before reading this one-shot. Enjoy!

* * *

You'd think in his own lab he would feel the safety of being surrounded by knowledge. Here he knew everything – here he was in command and few others could match that power within his domain. Even when things seemed down there was this certain comfort in his lab where he was the ruler of the world and the typical elements of the world could bend to his command. Well – to some extent at least. Jimmy sat in his chair – he was surrounded by his friends, but in total silence. 

His orange fingers braided themselves into his unnatural green hair as he sunk into his seat – awaiting his friends' fates. His eyes – brimming to the edge of them were full of tears – as he looked up to the four tables his friends lay motionless on, still in their stylish super suits. Of course, Edna Mode would have had something to say about Cindy's cape, but that didn't matter right now.

For a long while now, Jimmy had given his friends everything possible to figure out how to wake them up and bring them out of their unconsciousness. Things seemed hopeless to Jimmy as he had tried all his mind could think up – and here he sat, only time would tell if they would wake up again.

Standing up, he rubbed his left arm uncertainly, searching out of the corner of his eye to notice Goddard sleeping soundly on the floor. He walked over to Carl's table and with his right hand patted his best friend on the shoulder. Carl gave no response and just continued to lie there as if sleeping so peacefully not even an earthquake could awaken him.

"Rest well my friend," Jimmy breathed softly, he stood proud though, and he would keep his dignity and hide his anger. He could not risk becoming enraged once again for no one would be able to stop him if he did. He punched Carl softly in the arm and turned away, "We'll be together again soon – and we'll talk about llamas. Yeah," a small smile spread across Jimmy's down trot face, "Yeah – llamas, and, I'll even let you talk about my mom. As disturbing as that is, just hearing your voice again would make the most disturbing words you say completely wonderful." The orange boy's arms fell down to his sides, his head lowered as he trotted over to Libby's table.

"Hey Libby," he closed his eyes, hoping to hear a snobby comment from her – perhaps something about his orange skin, anything! But he heard nothing and lifted his head up to see her lying motionless like the others. He shrugged his shoulders, "Ah, I know we don't talk much Libby – you do seem nice when you aren't taunting me, that's why I always let you come along on our adventures. That and cause it'd be pretty annoying to just have Cindy," his heart drooped lower as he mentioned Cindy.

He never got to know Libby too well really – no, wait – he shook that word 'never' out of his head, "I'll get to know Libby better – as SOON as she wakes up," he said soon as if to convince himself. He knew they'd all be perfectly fine – no permanent harm done, they'll all be laughing about their adventure tomorrow!

"T-tomorrow," Jimmy forced a weak smile again, but it dropped again, "For your sake Libby, in good music taste I won't start quoting 'Annie'," he sighed, wishing someone would laugh at his little joke. His shoulders sagged down and his feet dragged as he wearily strolled over to Sheen.

Who ever could imagine Sheen motionless? Not Jimmy – and it seemed rather weird seeing one of his best friends who is particularly constantly hyper and rarely a dull and standalone moment – just lying there like a rock. A very, very, disturbingly still rock.

"Hey Sheen- you see that new episode of Ultra Lord? The – the one with the .. things .. and the monsters – and Ultra Lord saves the day," Truthfully Jimmy had not seen any episode of Ultra Lord unless forced by Sheen, and was just trying to imagine Sheen bursting into random jabber discussing Ultra Lord – despite the fact there may not have been a new Ultra Lord for months, it was all the same to one-track minded Sheen.

"Yeah – great – different – episode, wasn't it? One of the better ones, in my opinion – stroke of genius," he chuckled slightly, "when they had Ultra Lord make a reference to his movie." Jimmy was making it up as he went along, but he knew Sheen would have eaten every word up – he would have laughed and started quoting that part, whether it was actually apart of the episode or not. That was what was great about Sheen, he had a wild imagination, who knew if most of the stuff he rambled about was actually real or not – for all they knew he could have been coming up with them that very moment. Or perhaps he was just so obsessive he remembered everything.

Jimmy's elbows rested to the side of the eerily still Sheen, "It's so awkward seeing you like this Sheen – I mean just hours ago you couldn't stop moving. I doubt if even in your sleep you're this still," he lightly touched Sheen's arm but he gave no response and Jimmy sighed.

"Wake up Sheen," Jimmy muttered, shaking his friend's arm briefly. He took a deep breath, holding back his tears, "You'd be the one to start singing show tunes, and the rest of us would be annoyed – but I swear," He coughed, choking back a tear, "Next time I won't make fun of you, buddy," he was slightly shaking now. And then he walked away, closing his eyes as he headed towards the table he most dreaded.

"H-h-hey, Cindy," he shuddered, keeping his eyes shut tight, his arms wrapped around himself, shaking slightly, he did not want to open his eyes to the reality. To believe she was just casually sitting there, arms crossed with a scowl on her gorgeous face, demanding to know why she had to be in his lab. Ready to make a snide remark and put him down once again. Except – the things she said when he was still in his Hulk-form – what was she trying to tell him?

He opened his eyes and saw her resting peacefully, his head dropped down and he walked over and grabbed a lab stool and set it next to her and sat upon it – just staring at her. She was a bit like Sleeping Beauty or even Snow White, so graceful and gorgeous as she slept like a doll, he slowly reached for her left hand and held it in his. He stroked it cautiously – feeling her soft fingers, noticing her nails had been recently manicured – though one of them was chipped, 'Probably during when she was attacking me,' he thought in his head.

"Cindy," he rubbed her hand and a tear leaked out of his eye and slowly dripped down his cheek, "What were you trying to tell me?" He looked into her closed eyes – just hoping for them to open so that she could answer him. "Were you saying that you liked me?" He cocked his head sideways. Why, oh why did she have to faint before she finished her sentence?

"How did you do it when no one else could?" He stared thoughtfully at her fingertips, "The only people who came close were my parents – but even then I still was angered – I was distracted. Why did I listen to you?"

Closing his eyes tightly- a stream of tears pours out of his eyes and he clenched her hand tightly, "WHY?" He laid his head on her arm; no longer stifling his worries and fears, his tears drenched her arm and spilled onto the table. "Do you – do you -," he could barely say it, "Love? Me? What is it that you would want to be kept secret? Does everyone else know? I bet Libby does," his breath became short and his temples throbbed. He wished she was awake right now; she could hold him, rub his back and explain what she was talking about. Nothing made sense- and he hated that. He was in his lab, where things could be figured out and put together. That was what he liked – when he could understand things, just a simple calculation could make everything better. Cindy was one of those things that had no equation – or, she did have one and he would spend the rest of his years trying to solve it.

He sat up, whipping the tears off her face, looking at her, he wrapped his arms around her delicate figure and laid his head on her chest – hearing her heart beating, he smiled and stopped crying. He took another deep breath and sat up, dusting himself with those weird orange fingers and he sighed deeply. He looked at her peaceful face again and smiled, his hand reached over and touched her face.

"Well -," he looked at the other tables quickly, noticing they were all still motionless, "Its not like there's anyone to witness this," he smiled to himself and bent over – so close to her face. He tilted his head slightly, closed his eyes and leaned closer until his lips pressed against hers. For a moment everything was better – he felt softness illuminate inside him. Suddenly the world was a blur and he didn't care about anything – except. Wait – what was this?

His eyes bolted open – he felt her lips moving – was she kissing him or was it all a dream? He sat up- staring down at her. Suddenly, her delicate eyes opened and a weak smile spread across her face.

"What's wrong Neutron? Can't handle being Prince Charming?"

"Cindy," he gasped as she put her hand on his cheek.

She smiled, "What – you just stop there? I still have my super strength Neutron," she grabbed his arms and forced him toward her lips and there they were embraced for a wonderful moment.

Jimmy pulled away and smiled, "Jeez you're strong Vortex."

"And you're still orange, Neutron –," she smirked as he arched an eyebrow, she hesitated for a second, "and keep it that way, we don't want you to go all Hulk on us again."

Jimmy smiled, and then cocked his head as he sat back down in his seat and she sat up, she scratched her head and looked around, "What happened after I fainted?"

He shrugged slightly, "I returned to normal – I dunno how it happened, but I think it was because of you," he paused, "What were you trying to tell me?"

Her eyes went wide, "I – don't remember."

"Liar," Jimmy crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

She shrugged her shoulders, "It's a confession for another day, I don't feel like spilling my guts right now – give me a break, I mean we almost died."

His head hung low as she said that, "I was terrified. I hope the others make it, I mean, I know they will – I just hope they snap out of it soon."

She put a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to her, she smiled sweetly, "They'll be ok – just – don't kiss anymore of them to wake them up," she winked slightly and his face turned a slight shade of pink.

A groan came from Carl's table, "My scabula," he muttered.

"Carl!" Jimmy and Cindy shouted in unison.

"Hey! Stop the yellin'," Sheen muttered from his table.

Cindy hopped off the table, stumbled from the awkwardness for a moment as Jimmy caught her and helped her stand straight; she smiled, but then walked over to Libby's table. "You awake Libs?" She whispered.

Libby suddenly stretched her arms, "Yeah, yeah, I'm here," Cindy smiled widely.

She embraced her best friend with a huge hug, "Aw it's nice to see you again Libby."

"It's good to have you back guys," Jimmy smiled watching all his friends slowly recuperate, "I know it's a bit soon, but we may want to go talk to the town now. Let them know we're all ok," he put his hands in his pockets, "Our powers will wear off in a few days, but for now we're all ok as long as we don't over use them again."

His friends nodded, and slowly after a number of minutes Carl, Sheen, and Libby headed out of the lab, leaving Cindy and Jimmy for a moment. They looked at one another briefly.

"You restored more than just my life Jimmy," Cindy smiled, rubbing her arms.

He arched his eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"You restored my heart," she stated simply, walking past him, she kissed him on the cheek and walked out the lab. Jimmy stared wide-eyed, and then shook his head out of it and turned to Goddard.

"Wake up boy, time to go," he called, and Goddard instantly awaken and barked friendly, trotting out of the lab.

He turned off the lights and walked out, once again feeling – at least that much more in control.

**End.**


End file.
